emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1685 (11th August 1992)
Plot Rick comes to stay with Rachel. Michael turns up straight away and the atmosphere is awkward. Elizabeth has spent time at Eric's flat. He suggests that they think about buying somewhere. Joe is giving riding lessons. Melanie turns up and asks Joe if she can give out some leaflets offering her services as a babysitter at the holiday village. Joe tells her to go and introduce herself to people. Melanie still thinks that Mark is interested in her and Joe doesn't tell her about Lisa. Eric and Elizabeth have been househunting. Alan admits to Seth that he doesn't want Eric living in his house. Robert has his friend Ben to look around the farm. Poppy, a young holiday maker seems keen on Joe. Rachel takes Rick to see Joe. Ben asks Robert if Sarah is his sister. Robert says no, she is Sarah. Melanie delivers a leaflet to Lisa's cabin. She sees Mark there. Carol is trying to make Lynn look bad in front of Alan. She keeps telling him that Lynn just doesn't appreciate his fine cooking. Elizabeth and Eric have had no success househunting, but they are enjoying being by themselves. She broaches the subject of their wedding arrangements and Eric surprises her by saying that he wants to get married in church. His first marriage was a civil wedding. Michael looks round the vacant tenant farm with Steve. He is really enthusiastic about what he could do and really believes that he is in with a chance. He even talks to Steve about taking him on as a farm hand. Annie is staying with her friend Betty. Jack has phoned up to see if she has got anyone staying with her. Rachel introduces Rick to Lynn. Michael is hoping that getting the farm will bring Rachel back. He is just fooling himelf. Ben is really impressed by the farm, but he keeps questioning Robert about his mum. Carol is gossipping to Lynn about Rachel. She thinks that Rachel has dumped Michael for Rick. The gossiping brings Rachel and Lynn closer together as they tease Carol. Melanie sits with Mark and Lisa in the pub. Robert asks Sarah if she will be his mummy. Mark is still adamant that he is not going to take his exams. He kisses Lisa in front of Melanie. Steve puts the thought in Michael's head that perhaps Rachel is seeing Rick now. Alan makes a fool of himself when he asks Rick to remove his dog from the Woolpack, not realising that it is a guide dog. As Michael gets more drunk he convinces himself that Rachel has been two timing him with Rick. He bursts in on them at the farm and makes a fool of himself. Cast Regular cast *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Eric Pollard - Chris Chittell *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith Guest cast *Rick - Julian Griffin *Lisa - Bryonie Pritchard *Poppy - Anna Friel *Melanie Clifford - Joanne Woodcock *Steve Marshal - Gavin Kitchen *Ben - Christopher Nicholl Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes